Betrayal
by Rosa Le Barge
Summary: And as Bellatrix pulled her only sister into her embrace, she lit her wand and burned the last of her pictures, memories and feelings for Andromeda Tonks. ONESHOT!


_~ Each betrayal begins with trust. ~_

Bellatrix Black (well technically she was a Lestrange but she didn't really count technicalities) was staring in shock at the scene before her.

Her mother was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor, while her father, her usually controlled Uncle Orion, and her Aunt Walburga were all shouting furiously. The usually spotless house was a mess. All the family pictures were burned, the couches were overturned, and there was a hole in the wall where someone obviously punched. Sirius and Regalus both crying next to their mother. Well, Sirius was trying to cover up the fact that he was crying, but she could she right through his little act.

She looked down at her younger sister questioningly, but Narcissa was just as confused.

Finally, Narcissa, gathering up enough courage, walked up to their father and asked him a little hesitantly, "Daddy, what's going on?"

But before their father had a chance to reply to his daughter, their aunt exploded, "WHAT'S WRONG? _WHATS WRONG!_ WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT YOUR FIFLTY BLOOD TRAITOR OF A SISTER DISCGRACED THE BLACK NAME BY RUNNING OFF WITH A MUDBLOOD!" Then she pointed a long, thin finger to the tapestry that had the family tree on it. There was a burnt looking hole where Andromeda's name once was.

Narcissa stared in shock, not believing her eyes, while Bellatrix's expression hardened. Bellatrix grabbed her younger sister's arm and pulled her up the stairs. They could hear their aunt yelling at their father, "I THOUGHT YOU TAUGHT HER BETTER THAN THAT CYNGUS, AND YOU DURELLA! I THOUGHT YOU HAD….." The rest was drowned out as the sisters hurried up the stairs and to Andromeda's door.

They stood at the door unmoving for a second, before Bellatrix smashed it open and stepped into the room.

The usually warm atmosphere of the room was now tense as they looked around at the already torn apart room. Apparently their aunt was already in here.

Narcissa stood frozen at the door when Bellatrix stormed in and broke, burned and tore everything in sight that was still in one piece. The room was even more torn apart than it was when they walked in.

Bellatrix wasn't done there apparently. She stomped to Narcissa's room and burned all the pictures that had Andromeda in them, before going to her room and doing the same.

She held the last picture of her sister in her hand. It was the most recent as it was taken a few weeks ago. It was a picture of the three of them, arms linking, laughing at something with Cissy in the middle. They three witches were dressed in robes made of the finest silk that money could buy.

Bellatrix was overcome with a feeling of betrayal and hurt. She had trusted Andromeda to always be there. Andy, Cissy and the Dark Lord were the only constants in her life. Not even her parents or husband made that list. Did their bond really mean so little to Andromeda that she would give it all up for a filthy _mud-blood_? She felt lightheaded and weak and she hated it! She was Bellatrix Black for Merlin's sake! She wasn't weak! But she couldn't help the emotions that were eating her up inside.

It was only when she felt a tear slide down her cheek that she became aware of her surroundings once more. She hurriedly wiped her tears away and turned to look at Cissy only to find her sobbing.

It was then that Bellatrix's heart started hardening towards her so called _sister._ Not once since she was a little girl had Bella ever seen her younger sister cry. While Narcissa wasn't wild and out of control like Bellatrix, she was no Andromeda who cried with any shame. She always kept her emotions in check and never let them get in the way of anything, which was something Bella had always admired in her little sister.

Bellatrix knelt down and pulled your sister into her arms. Narcissa, although shocked at her sister's rare display of affection, wrapped her arms around her waist and cried her heart out.

Slowly, Bellatrix felt her resolve hardening. She felt less grief and more hatred towards her former sister. Yes, former. Because sisters didn't do that to each other. They didn't betray their sisters and leave them without even saying goodbye. They didn't cause their sisters pain and they most definitely did NOT make their baby sisters cry. Even she, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, the cruel, merciless, heartless one, knew her limits.

And as Bellatrix pulled her only sister into her embrace, she lit her wand and burned the last of her pictures, memories and feelings for _Andromeda Tonks. _

_"I gave you everything but it wasn't enough to make you stay"_

**I hope you guys enjoy these one shots! I really like making stories for Bellatrix! **

**Review!**


End file.
